Untitled
by Darrel Doomvomit
Summary: Jesse has worked long and hard to take down the alien hunting FBI, and he has finally done it. One shot.


TITLE: Untitled

AUTHOR: Darrel Doomvomit

E-MAIL: Jesse has worked long and hard to take down the alien hunting FBI, and he has finally done it. One shot.

RAITING: G

CATEGORIES: Drama, Some Romance, Post Graduation.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: My first ever finished fic!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Roswell.

Untitled 

Jesse Ramirez smiled. It had been five very long, very trying years, but his hard work and scheming was finally paying off.

Jesse had first had the idea two years after he had left Roswell, and Isabel, for Boston. News that the director of the FBI was suffering a debilitating disease, sure to have caused some dementia in his old age had leaked from somewhere deep within the organization. This revelation began to put every action of the federal bureau of investigation into question. When Director Chase died, a few weeks after the news hit the public ear, the new director began to look into everything; including why Director Chase had been putting millions of dollars a year into hunting for aliens.

Jesse had made his first government connection quite unexpectedly after representing an ex-CIA Agent's routine divorce case. Being new in the city, he was glad to be making a name for himself, and it wasn't until later that he thought of how useful little contacts like that could be if he ever was targeted by the FBI's "special" forces, or if he ever wanted to make sure his wife was still safe. Now, hundreds of red herrings and many lost and angry contacts later, he was almost positive that a certain black-ops unit of the bureau was gone, or at least, gone enough that the few operatives willing to resurrect such a shady division would have to work long and hard to even begin to gain back the respect and support they would need to entertain the idea.

Now, he was ready to find his wife and tell her that she and her dysfunctional alien family were safe, so Jesse was off to Canada to bring Isabel home again.

Vernon, British Columbia, June 2007

A scream broke the silence in the Benson household, prompting another, slightly less shrill scream. Beth Benson opened one eye and groaned. It was three in the afternoon and it looked as though her children were done napping for the day. Beth rolled unceremoniously off of her couch, landing with a thump on the floor. Just then, her 3 year old son came rocketing out of his room, promptly tripping over the edge of the rug, coming to a stop face-first on the ground, still screaming. Beth debated whether it would be better to console the baby or the toddler, and decided that her son would stop screaming once his sister did, but she had no chance of getting her one year old quieted down without some serious mommy time. Beth lay on the floor for a few seconds more, contemplating her life. She never thought she would be the mother of two living very far away from home with a very changed name at only 22 years of age. As Beth began to raise her head, her world went black and a familiar face materialized, she was having vision of something she never truly thought possible, a vision of her brother in law, standing outside her house.

Lisa Benson was just finishing up in the counselling department at UBC Okanagan when she was interrupted by an urgent phone call from her sister-in-law. Beth sounded flustered and hurried, but this was not unusual considering she had two small children to look after, what was unusual were the words that came out of her mouth, words that Lisa thought were taboo.

"Isabel, you need to dream-walk Jesse tonight."

"Li… Beth… what?" Lisa was flabbergasted. Although she did occasionally dream-walk her husband, it was strictly a private thing between her and him; she never talked about it with her brother's wife, no matter how close they had grown.

"I had a, you know, and it was of him, here. You need to find out what's happening, because if 'Grant' gets wind of this before we know what is going on, he may pick us all up and move us to Timbuktu and our names would have to change and Massimo would have to start at a new pre-school and God knows it was hard enough for him the first time, what with the glowing fingers, and Maria is in no state to travel and… please Is, we need to find out what's going on." Beth said this all in one breathe, and she sounded so anxious and pathetic that Lisa's reservations at sullying her and Jesse's only private time with espionage went out the window.

"Of course_ Beth_, now calm down and go look after my niece, I can hear her screaming from here." Lisa hung up quickly and thought a bit more about what Beth had just told her. Max wouldn't really just pick up and leave, they had been in Vernon for too long, worked too hard to forge grades and transcripts to get into university. Max was studying biochemistry and biology, both necessary if he wanted to be a doctor, but both deadly boring. If they had to start over again now, then all his hard work would be lost. Plus, she was interning in the counselling department, Kyle had a job with a local mechanic, Michael was working pretty steadily doing house painting and the more glamorous faux finishes and Maria was about to have her first baby. Everything in their lives was finally working out.

Sleep came faster tonight then it had in years for Jesse. Usually, the tension of wondering whether he would see Isabel in his dreams made it hard for him to settle down, but tonight, he had such a sense of calm and finality that his mind rested soon after his head hit the pillow.

The dream that night was an old classic. Roswell, Isabel and he lying around in bed doing nothing, talking. Jesse waited for his dream Isabel to be replaced by the real Isabel. Though some nights he was disappointed, he felt tonight would not be one of them. Dream Isabel faded, and a more real Isabel emerged, 5 years older, no longer the 18 year old girl he had married. Something about her was different though. This wasn't like when she wanted to just be with him, or when she was excited but yearning when she told him of Liz and Max's kids. This was serious. Her forehead was drawn, and she sat down next to him on the bed as soon as she had entered, her back straight.

This serious Isabel opened her mouth to speak, but before she was able to get out a syllable, Jesse's excitement got the better of him.

"It's all over Is!"

Vernon

"Liz, he made absolutely sure before he told me,"

"Lisa, we are in public!" Liz was flabbergasted. Isabel was usually the level-headed one, always reminding Maria that their lives depended on a few fake names and some forged documents proclaiming them all to have been born in Smithers, where ever the hell that was. But not today, today Isabel and Liz where sitting watching Massimo fall over his own feet and hit his sister in the park, talking about how the insane faction of the FBI that had been following them for the past 6 or 7 years was no more.

"Jesse is coming here, and I don't think Max should know about it."

Super 8 Motel, Vernon

Jesse wasn't just coming; he was there, sitting in a Super 8 Motel room, watching some god awful Canadian sitcom about a gas station in Saskatchewan. Jesse flipped the T.V. off and collapsed back onto the bed, worrying and anticipating. He had hid from his wife that he was only a few miles away, not wanting to scare her, startle her.

Startle Max.

Jesse got up form his prone position and walked to the door, going back for the keys to the rental car, then for his jacket, although Vernon wasn't exactly cold. Then he remembered his wallet. His shoe came untied. He was stalling something awful.

By the time he got out the door to his rented car, he was shaking all over. He was only a ten minute drive from his wife's house, he was about to see her for the first time in 5 years. Every red light was both a blessing and a curse.

Liz had bean sitting by the window ever since Isabel's frantic explanations that morning. She tensed with every car that drove by, anticipating Jesse's arrival with something between fear and utter exhilaration. They were free, and her sister in law was about to be reunited with the man she loved. And they were free. Liz had to draw herself away from the window for an hour to pick up Massimo from preschool, and when she returned there was a strange car parked outside her house. Liz tensed, the familiar fear flooding through her. Then the fear was gone. For once a strange car meant something good. She picked up her son, lugging both him and the baby through the front door, and came to a sudden stop. Jesse and Isabel where sitting on the couch, both crying uncontrollably. Liz put Massimo down and took his hand, leading him quietly into the other room. She peaked back around the corner, and felt a sense of peace come over her. Max was going to be angry, but she felt safe for the first time in a long time. Her usual sense of foreboding, a sense that came with her sight seeing abilities, was abating more by the second. Let him be angry, they where going home.


End file.
